


Chased

by Loran_Arameri



Series: Wardrobe-verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Cat Tony Stark, Cat/Human Hybrids, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, POV Steve Rogers, Public Sex (not really but Steve watches while in public), Sexual Roleplay, no actual non-con, predator/prey kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loran_Arameri/pseuds/Loran_Arameri
Summary: Where Steve learns what Bucky and Tony are up to when he is out of town.He doesn't know if he should be worried or aroused, but soon one wins over the other.





	Chased

**Author's Note:**

> The smutty follow-up I originally intended not to write. XD  
All the thanks go to betheflame and QueenMaeve for beta.
> 
> It is not strictly necessary to read the first part, although if you haven't, you are very welcome to do so.
> 
> What Steve sees in this fic first seems non-consensual but it isn't and Steve understands that pretty fast.

Steve opened the last document for the day, minutes of the meeting with the congressional committee on national security. This was all that was left and then he could disappear – out of the guest office he was sharing with several other lobbyists, back to the hotel, catch some sleep and leave for home in the morning. He had spent all of five days in DC making sure the Avengers were included in the plans of the Senate and the House. They were going to get a new liaison to the National Security Council soon and it was good to not be completely dependent on a person hadn’t been named as of yet.

So, Steve knew this was important, and he should have been satisfied with how well the week had turned out. The report most likely wouldn’t even need any corrections from Steve if it was anything like the others. Even Loki’s participation in the team hadn’t been a point of argument this time. But all Steve really could think about was how much he wanted to be home already. It was more than mere missing his partners. Additionally, there was the added tug of the bond. He couldn’t feel them as clearly over the distance, but he sure could feel the distance itself like a rubber band he had to work against, and after five long days, he just wanted to follow that pull and go home. He wondered if the other people sitting in the office with him felt the same. Presumably they were used to this life. At least, they seemed far more focused on their late evening work than Steve was.

He had used a silent moment before the last meeting to Skype home and check in. Bucky and Tony seemed to be doing great without him. Although, Tony had glared at him when he had said that he wouldn’t be able to come home tonight. He shouldn’t have said that it was a possibility when he left. Things never turned out that favorably. But Tony had been snuggled up in Bucky’s arm during the whole conversation, so it couldn’t be that bad. 

Steve always had second thoughts when he left those two alone. Of course they were fine, but Steve was worried about the small arguments that they sometimes still got into. They weren’t really something to worry about, but Steve didn’t understand why they had to fight or how they bounced back from it. Whenever he asked either of them about it in a quiet minute, they didn’t even seem to remember. Even the time Bucky had threatened to get a spray bottle because Tony had kept on pulling things from the cupboards ‘just to have a look’ and then not putting them back.

Maybe it was just how things worked between them. They always sorted it out and without Steve’s help at that. Actually the one time Steve had tried to intervene, he found himself in a completely different argument. 

_“What do you mean ‘Bucky yelled’?” Tony had asked, his tail flicking about. “That was a perfectly fine question.”_

_He apparently considered ‘What the hell have you done with my headphones?” expressed at a volume that Steve had heard it in the studio although there were two closed doors in between them ‘a perfectly fine question’. Steve tried not to roll his eyes._

_“And,” Bucky said, “Tony doesn’t need you to rescue him. He is perfectly capable of defending himself.”_

_“If anything at all, you should be saving Bucky from me. I’m dangerous,” Tony said._

_“He absolutely is,” Bucky added._

_Steve looked from one to the other but they seemed a hundred percent serious._

He had never tried to say anything again.

So, he let them be and their life was pretty great – when Steve wasn’t sitting 200 miles away in a bleak office while Bucky and Tony were probably cuddling cozily on the couch. Or doing more than cuddling. Steve shook his head; he couldn’t let his mind go there, or he would never finish with this report.

He managed a full minute of concentrating and reading the first sentence over and over again looking for any meaning that could have been slipped in between the words when suddenly his Skype was jingling, announcing a call. Steve smiled to himself. Apparently they were missing him pretty badly too, huh?

It took Steve a moment finding his headphones while the other people in the office where giving him varying degrees of indignant stares. When he finally found the coiled-up white cord, he murmured apologies while plugging them in. He probably shouldn’t talk too long either, but it would be nice just to see those two for a minute.

Steve clicked the green button and thought about a pointed question to ask if they missed him so bad that they couldn’t go two hours without calling, but there was no one in front of the camera. Instead there was clattering, clanging, and tumult in the background. He was pretty sure he heard a grunt that had to be Bucky and a hiss that was coming from Tony, but he couldn’t see anything. After another bang, Tony darted from one side of the frame to the other, tail straight up behind him, closely followed by Bucky. Something was obviously wrong. 

In his rising panic, Steve grabbed the laptop trying to tilt it to get a better view, only realizing a second later how stupid that was. Instead he tried to feel out the bond, desperate for some sign that this wasn’t a life or death situation. 

Tony reappeared in the picture on the far end of the apartment stopping for a moment and turning towards whoever was attacking him, ears straight up and tail swishing from side to side. But the only person sliding into the frame was Bucky. Tony stared intensely at him for a half second before darting away. Bucky tried to grab him, only to have him slip past his fingertips. 

Were they fighting?

“Get here, you little–” Bucky never finished the sentence, interrupted by a loud smashing sound, coming from the direction both of them had disappeared too. 

“That was a limited edition designer piece,” Bucky yelled.

“Well, the edition is now a little more limited,” Tony yelled back, and Steve could hear that he was slightly out of breath. Which was impressive, but didn’t mean he would run out of steam any time soon.

Bucky growled something in response and there was the sound of something soft being smashed into a hard surface. Both of them were in the view of the camera again a moment later, when Bucky was pushing Tony down over the back of the couch, pinning Tony’s hands with his metal one, only a meter or so away from the laptop. 

“I have had enough of this,” Bucky hissed, giving Tony’s head another shove with his right.

With a jolt, Steve remembered that this was actually a call and he could say something. “Hey, what’s going on?” he barked. Heads in the office turned again in his direction, but there was no reaction from Bucky or Tony. 

A bit softer he said, “You two, stop it!” There was no reaction to that either. 

The speaker on their side had to be muted. Most likely one of them had pushed a button on the laptop by accident in their chase, as they did not seem to care about any casualties. The call connected without any intention by either of them.

Steve couldn’t do anything but watch as Tony continued snarling with his ears turned slightly backwards while Bucky roughly pinned him down. 

“You think it’s that easy,” Tony said, and as soon as Bucky moved his right hand from his head, turned lightning fast and bit down into it where it was digging into his shoulder. 

Bucky pulled his hand back, swearing, “You little–” and Tony used that moment to pull his hands free from the metal arm and push Bucky off of his body. He ducked out and was gone with one impressive jump over the couch.

Steve stared at the monitor in front of him. Bucky had let go because Tony had bitten him. That never happened. Bucky had been punched, shot, and stabbed while immobilizing enemies. He _never_ let go. And speaking about stabbed, during what Steve had seen of the confrontation, Tony’s claws had stayed hidden. They were his best weapon, and he was not using them.

This was no ordinary fight, but Steve didn't know what it actually was, either.

Enthralled, Steve watched as the chase continued. 

They passed through the picture several times and Bucky got close to catching Tony again, but Tony’s evasive maneuvers became more and more acrobatic. Now that Steve was eighty percent sure that this wasn’t an actual fight, he was damn impressed with what he was seeing. Although the apartment was slowly turning into an actual battlefield with stuff being pushed off the shelves, chairs falling over, and a magazine fluttering to the ground in torn up pieces. And that was only the stuff that Steve could see. The noises from behind the camera told him that the rest of the room was not faring a lot better. At one point it sounded like someone had crashed into a whole stack of porcelain.

Every time he couldn’t see either of them on screen Steve felt apprehension creep up his spine. What if they weren’t coming back into the picture? The whole call had him following their every move with bated breath, his heart was beating faster than his seated position called for, and Steve found his hands gripping the edges of the laptop. He imagined what the sounds he heard offscreen meant– if Bucky had finally managed to catch Tony or if Tony had gotten away again by a whisker. He didn’t know which idea he liked more, but the fact that it was happening where he couldn’t see made tension rise in his thighs. He needed… he needed to know.

Finally back in frame, Bucky had cornered Tony once again, and this time there was not enough distance for him to just dart away. Tony’s eyes were flicking between Bucky and every direction that might serve as an escape route. For a moment, Steve was sure Tony’s eyes would land on the laptop and he’d see Steve following every movement with rapt attention. But they didn’t. Instead Tony cowered down and, in the blink of an eye, pushed off the ground, jumped against one wall, then the other, so he could twist himself over Bucky’s head. But he hadn’t gained enough height, and with a jump of his own, Bucky brought his hands around Tony’s midriff and plucked him right out of midair. They landed on the ground with an oomph, but Bucky kept his balance by going down on one knee. He carried a struggling Tony off towards the rug, and incidentally closer to the camera. The hold Bucky had on Tony looked like he was absolutely determined to not let go this time. 

There was no gentleness when Bucky manhandled Tony to the ground, face first, and sat down on top of him, clamping Tony’s legs between his own, while the tail was still flicking from side to side in front of him. Tony’s arms were still free, but Bucky wrestled them into his hold, and Tony was caught for good, still panting into the floor.

Steve felt heat rising beneath his collar. He tried to glance carefully over the edge of his display, convinced that everyone would have noticed, but thankfully everyone in the office was looking at their own laptops. Steve shuffled slightly in his seat, before Tony’s hissing pulled his eyes back to what was going on back home.

Bucky roughly grabbed Tony’s neck with his right while his left stayed at his arms and turned Tony’s face to the side to then press it down into the rug. “Why is it that you only act up when Stevie is gone, huh?” The mention of his name gave Steve a pang. They didn’t know that he was watching. He was pretty much spying on them even if he’d never intended to. “It’s only ever me who has to deal with this,” Bucky continued.

Beneath him, Tony was still struggling as far as his delicate position allowed and his tail was now flicking its tip where it was rising into the air right before Bucky’s body. Bucky’s flesh hand caught it and stroked along the length of it.

“Aren’t you getting enough attention? Is that it?” Bucky asked. “You could ask me nicely, you know, instead of this.” He paused without halting the stroking of his hand, “Bad kitty!” 

That got a reaction out of Tony. His ears went flat to his head and he tried to turn and bite Bucky again, before snarling, “I’m not a cat.”

“You mean you aren’t a bad kitty?” Bucky asked sweetly while Tony thrashed wildly, managing to jostle Bucky slightly. “Or you don’t want to be? Then you need to stop acting that way.”

Bucky spoke as if he didn’t even notice that Tony wanted to gauge his eyes out. Presumably. After all, Steve was still sure that it wasn’t an actual fight. He didn’t really get what it was either, although by now he was pretty sure where it was going. Which meant he should stop watching now. He threw another careful glance at the people around him, glad that his dick was covered from view by the desk he was sitting at.

Tony did his best to dislodge Bucky without any success. If he’d been serious about it, something awful would have already happened to Bucky. That was how Tony’s magic worked. But nothing happened. 

In the same way the call had happened and Steve was watching them now. It was a coincidence, dumb luck. Which, as Steve was finally realizing, meant that Tony wanted him to see, or something like it. What had Bucky said? He never did that when Steve was around, but apparently this was something they had done before. Maybe Tony wanted to show it to Steve in lieu of telling him about it. (If he was honest, if one of them had told him anything like this, he would have freaked out.) Maybe it was okay to just watch a little longer.

“I guess I just need to remind you again how good kitties behave.” Bucky was ignoring Tony’s hissing and spitting beneath him. His flesh hand let go of Tony’s tail and started to pull down Tony’s sweats.

“You have to be fucking kidding me,” Tony spat. 

Bucky leaned more of his weight on his left that was still keeping Tony’s hands in place in the middle of his back. He lifted his ass off Tony’s legs to pull the sweats all the way down until the tail was also freed from the small opening in the back. Tony tried to get his knees under him and throw Bucky off, to no avail.

“Oh, so eager,” Bucky commented.

“Fuck you.”

“Well, not exactly.”

Bucky pushed Tony’s ass back down without any problems and sat back down on his thighs without ever letting go of his arms.

“So,” he said calmly, as if he had told Tony the same thing a hundred times already, “good kitties don’t lay waste to the apartment.”

“Yeah, because that was all me.”

Bucky ignored the interruption and pulled a bottle of lube out of his pocket and clicked it open.

“Good kitties don’t leave the fridge door open.” He drizzled an obscene amount of it onto Tony’s buttcrack. The hissing and snarling became louder again.

Bucky continued with a little more force behind it, “Good kitties don’t run into a fight without waiting for backup.”

That had actually happened last month and Bucky had been exceedingly pissed at Tony, but it had blown over since then, or so Steve had thought.

Bucky put the bottle away and his thumb disappeared between Tony’s buttcheeks. There was a hitch in Tony’s breathing, but Bucky went on without any acknowledgement. “Good kitties say when they need anything and don’t passive aggressively skulk around the problem.”

The hissing had stopped, but Tony was still growling. 

“Good kitties don’t eat the last yoghurt without saying anything.” 

Bucky’s hand was continuously moving in and out of between Tony’s cheeks, and Steve knew the feeling of Bucky’s thumb well enough that his pants were feeling tighter by the second.

“You want to be a good kitty. I know you do.” Tony, by now, had fallen silent. His ears were flicking without any particular rhythm, and his tail was straight but stock still in the air. 

“You just don’t know how, do you?” Bucky said. “But we can correct that.” 

The angle of Bucky’s hand had changed, and it looked like he was working Tony with index and middle finger now. Steve couldn’t have looked away even if he had wanted to.

“I’m good. Thank you,” Tony snapped back, too late for it to be an effective comeback.

“Well, you feel good.” Bucky smirked.

He pulled the fingers out and cleaned them on the part of Tony’s leg that was still caught in his sweats, before popping the button of his black cargo pants and pulling the zipper down. As if on cue, Tony started to struggle again.

“You think that will get you anything?” he snarled.

“I think it’s what you need.” Bucky answered.

He let go of Tony’s arms, stood up and pushed his pants down in one smooth motion. Tony apparently needed a whole second to realize that he wasn’t held down anymore. He struggled to get up but stumbled over the sweats trapping his feet, while Bucky had already freed himself of his pants. He lunged for Tony and took him to the floor with one swoop, holding him tight around the waist. 

Tony gave a pained squeal and Bucky pulled back freeing Tony’s tail that had been caught between them. “Sorry. Better?”

For a moment they both fell silent, until Tony started to struggle again and Buck went on, manhandling him into the position he wanted.

Steve for a moment considered what he had just seen but then Bucky was already talking again.

“Good kitties are playful and pliant,” he grunted while bringing Tony’s knees under him, so that his ass was pressed to Bucky’s groin, his dick sliding up between the asscheeks. Steve could see the head poking out at the top, a sight that was both absolutely familiar and completely strange, new, and enticing. Both made it so much harder to control his breathing and stay still. 

“Good kitties come when you call them.” He pressed down between Tony’s shoulder blades until his arms couldn’t hold him up anymore and his face was pressed into the rug again. Bucky took himself in hand and slowly pushed forward into Tony. “Good kitties let themselves be handled without biting.”

Tony was panting into the rug but it wasn’t from the chase anymore. His hands had started to knead at the soft surface where they were resting beside his face.

“I think you are slowly getting the message,” Bucky teased.

Tony lifted his head the small bit that it could go up in his position but let it plummet back down when Bucky bottomed out and instantly pulled back. He moved his hand to Tony’s neck.

“This feels good, doesn’t it?”

Tony didn’t say anything in answer.

Bucky languidly rolled his hips, massaging Tony’s neck with one hand while the other moved to the base of Tony’s tail.

“You can be so sweet when you want to.” Tony had his eyes closed, his brow bunching. Steve wasn’t sure if he was actually registering what Bucky was saying.

“Good night.” The call came not over the line but from the office, where Steve was still sitting at his desk, and he almost fell out of his chair. The man who had spoken gave him an odd look before he turned and left.

Steve had completely forgotten where he was, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to close the laptop. So he shuffled again in his chair and dared to adjust his pants quickly, before turning his attention back to the scene in the loft.

Bucky was still taking his sweet time fucking Tony while the hand on his neck was half holding him down and half petting him into submission. The expression on Tony’s face had shifted from a frown to an absent, more peaceful one.

Apparently, Bucky had noticed the shift in Tony’s demeanor too, because he let go of his neck and instead wrapped his arms around Tony’s torso, hoisting him up. For a moment it looked like they would tumble over and Tony lashed out in an attempt to hold his balance but Bucky was sitting back on his haunches and pulling Tony with him without any apparent problems. 

“Come here,” he said, his voice warm, satisfied, but still demanding. 

The calmness on Tony’s features was gone, replaced by bewilderment as he bunched his brow. “Wuh?”

“It’s already better, isn’t it?” Bucky had his mouth directly behind Tony’s ear, his breath causing it to twitch. Steve probably wouldn’t have caught the soft words without the volume cranked up and his serum-enhanced hearing and auditory processing.

“Just because your dick is in my ass, doesn’t mean you won.” Tony’s words had less vigor than before but some fight had obviously returned to him.

“No, it doesn’t, but do you really want to get away?” Bucky pulled him a little way up and let him glide back down, the position giving him the opportunity to fuck Tony even deeper.

Instead of an answer, Tony cut out a strangled, “Hngh.”

“It’s so much nicer when you behave. I like to indulge my nice kitty.” Bucky reached around for Tony’s cock that was plump and well displayed in the new position. Steve wondered briefly if the good angle was another product of Tony’s magic.

Tony’s moan was deep and told on how much he needed the added stimulation after he had been wrestled down and fucked with out as much as a courtesy tug on his dick. Bucky let his hand trail down Tony’s cock to his balls, giving them a careful squeeze. 

“This is so much better than having to punish you.”

Somehow that drew another moan from Tony, and Steve took a big gulp of air, not sure what to do with the added ideas that ran amok in his head.

“You haven’t tried to scratch or bite me for a while now. Does that mean you are ready to be my lovely kitty again?”

Steve wasn’t sure that that was a fair question while Bucky was jerking Tony slowly and still fucking him at the same time.

Tony didn’t answer, but with the sound level way up, Steve could tell that he had started to purr. 

Bucky put his lips to the side of his neck and pressed a kiss there and in result Tony’s head lolled back, apparently overwhelmed by the onslaught of sensations as he relaxed ever farther into Bucky’s hold.

“I’m going to put you down, flip you over, make you come and fill you up. That alright with you, my sweet?”

The answer was a plaintive whimper and Bucky chuckled. He did exactly as he had promised, easing out of Tony and flipping him over before hurriedly divesting them of their remaining clothes. Astonishingly quickly, the two of them were facing each other and Bucky was sinking back into Tony.

“I love having you all to myself sometimes,” Bucky murmured into Tony’s lips. “You are so soft and gorgeous and all that just for me.”

Tony had opened his eyes and was searching for something in Bucky’s face, who leaned down and caught his lips in a searing kiss. When he came back up he pushed his flesh arm in between both their bodies, taking Tony in hand.

“My beautiful, soft kitty.” 

Tony’s eyes fell closed and he gave a small whine.

“Are you going to come for me?” Bucky was still moving his hips in that slow but steady manner that had to be driving Tony crazy. “Let me take care of you, kitten?”

Tony was moaning and writhing and well on his way to his orgasm from everything that Steve could tell, but there was still something about the way that Bucky was working him that was too calm.

“Tell me what you are,” he demanded and it was soft and sounded so nice but there was a note in between that struck Steve as being rigorous as steel.

“Yours,” Tony cut out, short of breath and opening his eyes again to look uncertainly at Bucky.

“My what?” Bucky was not relenting with his cock or his hand.

“Your good kitty.” It was barely more than a whisper but Tony didn’t say it with any degree of uncertainty.

Bucky leaned down for another kiss and Tony seemed to melt into it. 

Back in his kneeling position, he raised the speed of stroking Tony’s cock marginally but Tony was throwing his head back and it only took a minute for him to teeter visibly on the edge of his orgasm. Bucky was fucking into him with barely noticeably increased urgency. Tony came in thick stripes over Bucky’s hand and his own stomach while Bucky kept on stroking and pumping into him before finally pulling out and jerking himself to completion, adding his own release to Tony’s.

There was a silence on the other side of the connection and suddenly Steve could hear the people bustling in the office around him again. His own arousal was pressing and completely uncared for, and still he couldn’t stop watching.

Bucky had scrambled over to the coffee table for some tissues and was cleaning up Tony and himself. Tony lay on the floor, eyes closed and his face held none of the tension from before.

When he was done, Bucky threw the tissues carelessly off to the side and picked up Tony to put him in his lap, nuzzling into his neck. For another minute they seemed to just soak each other in. At some point, Tony opened his eyes and brought his hands to the side of Bucky’s head, pulling him closer and slightly scratching at his scalp. Bucky turned and they kissed languidly for a while.

When they parted, Tony said, “I love you.”

Bucky answered with a small smile, “I love you, too. And I love that you let me do this.”

“I’m amazed that you want to do this.” Tony looked around the room. “Clean up is going to be a bitch.”

“Well, maybe next time you could avoid the open dishwasher. I think we might need a new set of dishes. Steve actually didn’t notice that some were missing but now it’s too obvious…”

“Let’s wait and see if he says something.”

Steve hit the red button to hang up, smashed the laptop shut, and haphazardly pulled the earbuds out. He jumped out of his chair and was painfully reminded of his receding erection, but not really caring one bit. He got some disdainful looks from the remaining people in the office, but their approval was the last thing on his mind. All his things were were packed up in under a minute. He considered to stop at the hotel to get his luggage but the late Acela Express back to New York was leaving in half an hour and there was no way he would not be on that train.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this addition and I would love to hear from you in the comments.


End file.
